House of Horror
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: Includes horrific movie characters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction are mine. I just like writing about them.  
  
Clarice lay against Hannibal on the sofa. The lights were switched off, but the T.V was flickering as they were watching "The Shining". Clarice buried her face in Hannibal's chest and he rolled his eyes. "It's just a movie, Clarice. You are nearly as bad as when we watched "Child's Play 2" and "Jeepers Creepers". "I can't help it." "Awww. I'll protect you." He cuddled her. There was a loud bang from outside. Clarice jumped. The T.V went off by itself so the living room was pitch black. Hannibal was a bit uneasy but he was calmer than Clarice. An almost singsong voice called out from behind the sofa. "Mrs Preston? I can see you." "Clarice? Did you put Midnight Lace on again?" Hannibal asked with a sigh. "No, I can't sit through Doris Day's screeching and the Rex Harrison close- up. It's too scary." "Hereeeeee's Johnny!" Jack Nicholson's voice sang from the bathroom. "Hannibal!" "I'm not playing jokes this time!" He sounded worried. "Jeepers, creepers where did you get those peepers?" "Hannibal!" Clarice warned then saw Hannibal's terrified expression. "Freddy's hooommmme!" "Who's there?" Hannibal stood up. Freddy Krueger came down the stairs. "Sorry to bother you. Is this 31 Elm Street?" "No." "I apologise." Freddy bowed and left the house. Chucky came out from behind the sofa, and Jack joined him with the monster from Jeepers Creepers. "Are we at the right address?" Chucky asked. "This is Chesapeake right?" "No sorry." "O.K sorry to trouble you." Jack led the other villains out of the house. "Well that was a turn out for the books." Clarice lay back. "Isn't Paul on vacation at Chesapeake?" "Yeah, I think he is."  
  
Fin. 


	2. What happened two months later

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and I am not receiving a profit.  
  
"Freddy's hooommmme!" The rather devilish child's voice echoed from the television. It was the horror movie night marathon on all of the movie channels. Clarice had worked out with some care of which ones she would be viewing. All she had to do now was decide whether "The Shining" or "Jeepers Creepers" would be a good choice after "Child's Play 3". She let out a giggle when Freddy started chasing the teens. "Look at that blood fly!" She remarked, with a grin. The memory of Krendler eating his own brain flooded back, this time though she didn't seem to be negatively affected by this thought. The sentence had served well; he had survived but behaved a little better than usual. A loud thud was heard from the kitchen. "Clarice?" Hannibal called. "Yeah?" "Could you help? I dropped the popcorn." "Oh for crying out loud!" Clarice rolled her eyes and walked over to where Hannibal was sitting on the floor making a meal out of picking up the contents of the bowl. "You are so clumsy at times." She flashed him a look. He put on a sad face. "I'm only little!" He stuck out his lower lip, which made her giggle. "Aww, how can I stay mad at you?" She helped him up and cleared away the mess. "Horror movie time!" Hannibal grinned pulling Clarice onto his lap. She winked at him and snuggled up to him. Hannibal pretended to bite her and she laughed. "Hey, do you remember that night when Johnny, Freddy and Chucky came over?" "Yes, they're an unforgettable bunch." Hannibal replied. "I'm glad you think so." Chucky's voice sang out from behind the TV. He peered out, and as he stepped forward he tripped on a wire and got electrocuted. Clarice had to stifle a giggle when he reappeared with hair like fork lightening! "I'm OK!" He stumbled round until he saw The Bride of Chucky. "Hey sweetness!" He yelled. She came over to him and slapped him. "You've been drinking again haven't you?" "I'm really sorry." He pouted. "That's not good enough. You didn't save me any!" The two dolls battled it out with small knives and guns they had stowed away in their outfits their now insane owners had bought them from a kids toy store. That was where Chucky had met his bride. "Uh guys? Can you please fight outside?" Clarice asked. "Oh sorry." Chucky said and escorted his bride to the front street where even from inside the house their curses and screams could be heard. "Finally, peace and quiet." Hannibal sighed leaning back. At that moment Freddy came in with Johnny who was caught by his shirt to Freddy's claw. "Hereeeee's Johnny! Whoooo's caught on a claaaaaw!" Johnny said. "Oh for God's sake!" Clarice stood up and unhooked them. "A thousand thank-yous." Freddy bowed and walked out with Johnny who could be heard saying, "Hey remember when we surprised Krendler?" "Yeah, he wet himself!" "And when he trashed his house!" "And Chucky got sloshed and threw up all over you!" "OK" Clarice rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV to find that Krendler was in the news. Apparently he had been sent to insanity by two dolls, a guy with razors for fingers, and a man named Johnny. Hannibal and Clarice looked at each other and burst out laughing. 


End file.
